Talk:Incarnam
A Note can someone add a "Note: The names of the NPCs in Incarnam are cleverly written to disguise a function they perform, or a joke about the discussion they give you. Pandawas Does anyone know if Pandawa gets the "Yes! I want to go to Astrub." from Ganymede Ylfot to Leave Incarnam. And as such, does he arrive in Astrub or Pandala at the Pandawa Statue. :Ends up at the pandala statue. But i think he says astrub i cant remember, but its very annoying all the same, since new players have to run there way to astrub.--81.103.106.190 19:00, 14 April 2007 (UTC)EternalHearts ::Pandawas do indeed end up at the Pandawa Statue, which is in Neutral Pandala. Galrauch (talk) 15:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Profession and Quest Items I'm not sure where to put this, but the Piwi? and Snoo to You! quests both require items which can only gotten on Incarnum from different professions (or other players), however Foreman Ikure can teach you all of those professions, while Giles in the inn's workshop can make you forget it, making it possible to collect all the resources by yourself by flipping between professions til you have everything. --85.210.250.72 22:43, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Collectors why cant i place a collector in incarnam :Though you didn't sign.... (4 ~'s) it is simply not possible for anyone to do so. 02:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) How To Make Money do ya know how to make good money in incarnam xD Little Help? The page is "bugged" Hey could a mod or someone clever fix the page, the layout is messed, some of the info is missing etc... I have looked through the code and i can't find any faults... Thanks, --Kiriath 15:37, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Done, you keep adding things that dont belong on the code --Cizagna (Talk) 16:29, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Bots Incarnam is filled with them! They steal fights, abd pinch resources! Because there are no percs, they won't lose drops, and because of being able to easily unlearn a profession, they don't need to ever get to 20, so they never need to face anti-bots. Waaaaaaa! AdventuresOfASquirrel T 05:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :i agree some has to do something about the bots... have a few characters there just to fight and gain resources like crab pincers and such, but the bots are there sucking up all the fights! the fun thing is to at least try and join 1 of there fights (you have to be quick with your mouse) and then kill them!they dont fight back and if they die they leave the fight XD. but siriescly someone has to do something about them.-- Demoneus ::There are many bots in Incarnam. Really, it's quite annoying. There are also bots in Astrub though as well, running around the Zaap and killing Piwis. They're everywhere, and I'm sure that Ankama is trying to stop the bot mania, but it's been going on for a long while and nothing has changed. Maybe Ankama should put a "report" button so they would know who the bots are and have them banned. For now, we'll just have to wait and deal with them. Arborvitea (talk) 19:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Coming back? sometimes i see videos on youtube that show a high lvl person (around lvl 70-90) that fight the incaram dungeon or the chafers. is there a different (possibly very hard) way to come back to Incarnam? (I doubt that these people would be training in Incarnam the whole time 0.0) I would really like to know :Yes, they trained there the entire time. According to a post I read on the official forums, it takes a lot of time, effort and some really good gear, but you can do it. It is said that there is a way back into Incarnam through the Koolich Dungeon, but some people on the official forum dismissed that as unlikely. Some quests formerly teleported you to Incarnam, but, as far as is known, they have all been corrected, and no longer teleport you there. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I actually got surprised to see that I respawned on Incarnam with a lv. 6X. Not sure if it's allowed/good to tell how it works here but I'm sure most already know about this trick as it spreads very quickly. (didn't get a single level on Incarnam except for those beginning 5-10) --Bubabaa (talk) 09:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with saying it, but I think it's just been fixed, I seem to recall reading about it being fixed. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ah ok, and yes it seems fixed since I can't back there anymore and I usually saved the zaap up there (on Incarnam) before going anywhere, which also is the trick on how to get back. Or was. --Bubabaa (talk) 18:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Respawn Glitch? I was fighting crakrocks with my agility cra (lvl 21) when i was horribly killed. next thing i know, instead of respawing at the cra statue, he respawned in Incarnam!can some one explain?--Demoneus *Another thing, i was creatingh a bluff ecaflip ( i was bored) without downloading dofus, (diffrent computer) and when he logged on, diffrent hings happend. #1:all creatures were named Unidentified. #2:No spells Showed up #3:The old spells prior to the last update were still there with their prior effects, but did the effects of the attacks after the update. Example: i tried a sram and used mistake, but he could not cast it because prior to the update, mistake only hit 1 square and could not be cast on the caster, but after the update, mistake is a 0 range spell, casted on the caster, affecting any one in range of it.so the spell was unable to be cast because the squares that showed up for the range were not able to be used because after the update mistake is cast on the caster, which could not be done prior to the update. *After i saw this, i said, "its probably the computer."i tried it on several other computers, about 4 more, and the same thing happend. What Gives?--Demoneus Mount in incarnam someone was riding a mount in incarnam how can that be? *Incarnam is open to all characters of all levels now. --Pgunn (talk) 17:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Agressing I could've sworn i saw some people agressing each other the other day...... xD BlackMage9 (talk) 13:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup. saw another fight. Danaida Danaida is now at (-2,2) inside the Incarnam temple. I didnt know how to edit that because its as a npc list, so if someone could change that, thanks :p Libs The Enu On Shika (talk) 16:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Incarnam Inn The Incarnam Inn is now at (4,3) as are all the NPCs that are supposed to be located at the Inn formerly located at (3,3)...Fattumy, Fairy Sette (who u reset from) cripled Nhin, etc etc etc, didnt know how to change it on the NPC list, soooo, if anyone knows how and can do that it would be nice :p thanks Libs The Enu On Shika (talk) 19:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC)